To My Best Friend,
by KeepCalmCuzAnythingCouldHappen
Summary: To My Best Friend. This is my message to you. From Cade friendship to Cabbie. Oneshot? Dedicated to my best friend Curly1221.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot. It may also be a small story. And I dedicate it to my best friend/Cousin Curly1221, Curly, this one is for you. I hope you like it. Talk to yea soon;)**

**I don't own victorious**

To my best friend,

I know that I may seem like I am clueless and it may seem like I always will laugh through it all but you of all people should know that I sometimes make sense.

See Yea Jade!

Cat.

To my Best Friend,

I like the way you laugh at the world. I like the way you always bring sunshine to any situation. I hope you know that I kind of want to be more than your best friend. Sure I have Rex but he's more of a trash talker. Hey best friend, wanna get some ice cream? You can bring your giraffe.

See yea there Cat,

Robbie.

To my best friend,

I've known you your whole life. I hated you at first. I wanted nothing to do with you. I thought that your presence will cut me out of the picture forever. Well you did but I think I got used to it. Your talented because I helped you get there. You are my best friend and I will do anything to help you. You are my sister.

I love you Tori

But I am AMAZING!

Trina.

**I hope you liked that! So review tell me if you want me to make this an actual story or keep it a oneshot. I'd love to hear from you!**

**Peace~Love~Pink. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing people liked the first chapter of this here is another one! **

**I don't own Victorious!**

To My Best Friend,

I've helped your sister. That's how we first met. You smelled like fish mold but I really didn't care. You took your sister's place when her tongue was the size of SASQUATCH and you stole the show. I was helping you when you wanted to bail Hollywood Arts and we became best friends ever since. Tori, I love you as a friend and you know I will always have your back. I was there for you when boys cheated on you and used you. You helped me through that jerk Hope. Just letting you know I'm always her for you girl.

Keep on shining Tori Vega,

Andre.

To My Ex Best Friend,

Yea, we were best friends. I loved you and I know you loved me. When we broke up things didn't really seem right. I was confused and for the first time I thought I was going to lose my cool. Our friends (or my friends, the pet and Trina..) were there for me once you sped off. I just want to say that since we aren't together anymore doesn't mean we can't be friends right?

Jade. Think About It,

Beck.

To My FUTURE BF…I mean Best Friend,

WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME PRETTY BOY! I mean we would be PERFECT together. And like I said before I am a fun girl you just need to give me one chance please! I can actually make you a chicken instead of a burnt turkey! Just please! I need someone to love! Not that I'm begging or anything.

Call Me Maybe? Beck! Please! Text? IM? Snail Mail? ANYTHING!

Trina Vega.

To My Spazzy Sidekick,

MAN YOU MESS UP IN EVERYTHING! You need me to tell you what to do and not to do. You always spazz out over everything and you mess up my dates with Northridge girls. Rob, no one cares about your whining and nagging. You may think I'm your best friend but honestly I'd rather be known as the one who bosses you around.

Oh yea I stole $5 dollars from the Wicked Witch of the West so she'll think it's you. Good Luck!  
HA!

Rex.

**DID YOU LIKE THAT? I HOPE YOU DID!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and I'm glad you like this. Some of you want replies and that's coming up! It doesn't mean that this story is close to over! More will come soon!  
REVIEW! I take ideas so throw them at me!  
Peace~Love~Pink!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is a reply chapter.. I hope you like it!:)  
I don't own victorious… sorry!**

Cat,

You call me your best friend? Really? I mean that's…ok. But I mean I have a best friend. My pair of scissors… that you got for me on Christmas. But still. I would say I'm sorry for all I've said to you but that's not how I go. So yea. Bye

Jade.

HEHE ROBBIE!  
YOU WANNA GO OUT TO ICE CREAM WITH ME? HEHEHE I don't know. I don't really think that would be too fun. I mean you can buy me the ice cream and then take me home. OH! And we can get some for my brother and then you can drop me off at home! OK BYE!

Hehe from meee! (You can't see me so just letting you know it's Cat!)

Hey Trina-Rina:

Um I saw your note and I think it's really sweet. I mean I love you to pieces and all but I really don't think you are the person who gave me my talent. Not to offend you and all and you are the whole reason I got into Hollywood Art and all but still…I know you may have hated me and I just wanted to let you know that I love you Trina…You are the best big sister a girl can ask for. Even if you get on my nerves sometimes.

Love you sis!  
Tori.

**Hoped you liked that! I bet people are gonna like the bade response…**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace~Love~Pink~BRINA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so since people really are dying to see the Bade response here is an update.**

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS… if so then I would so be texting Avan Jogia and or Daniella Monet and we would be talking about how we are excited that I own victorious but I don't so that's not happening…ok enough stalling…yea I'm stalling. **

To My Best Friend,

You really mean all you said in that letter Andre? You really like me? Like like like me? I like the way you love your music and how you take it so seriously. I also like the way you find a way to make everything ok and seem positive. I love the way you look when you sing a new song or find the right lyrics. I liked the way that you were so insistent on me getting into Hollywood Arts and staying there. I wouldn't have been there if you hadn't told me that I'm different. I am different because you told me I am.

Thank you Andre, I can't thank you enough.

Tori

To My Ex Best Friend,

I'm not usually emotional but when I drove off I felt tears fall down on my face. I may not seem to care about anyone but I cared about you. When I see you now I cringe at the memories of you and I walking together and hanging out together. I see you laughing with Cat and Andre and ugh Vega and I tell my self you're happy. But are you really? Listen I'm not all soft and tearful and fluffy like a daisy. I miss you Beck Oliver. I will say that a hundred times if I have to. I MISS YOU BECK OLIVER I MISS YOU BECK OLIVER I MISS YOU BECK OLIVER I MISS YOU BECK OLIVER. I miss you Beck. Do you miss me as much as I miss you? I don't think so because I miss you. Don't forget me I beg? Not to go all Adele. I mean sure we can be friends. Friends that sometimes say hi to each other and stuff like that . I won't say that I'll find someone like you because no one is like you. No one is laid back like you. No one is handsome like you. No one is caring like you. I won't. Beck. I've thought about it many times. I keep on thinking about it. It's all I think about.

OH! Don't tell anyone about this. This emotion. Or else.

Jade.

Trina,

One I am not your future BF. I know you like me and all but um… I don't know. Maybe if you were less annoying and conceeded and talentless…maybe. Then I would have possibly gone out with you. I mean don't take this the wrong way but you are pretty and all.

I'll see…maybe…don't want anyone to come after me and all.

Beck.

To My Best Friend,

Rex! You are so mean to me. You know what Jade did to me? Do you know what she did? She took my pearpad and broke it in half then she gave the halves to two hobos outside of Nozu. Are you happy now? I'M NOT. But at the end of the day you still are my best friend. You kind of are that person who lets out my inner thoughts and all… Ok bye.

Robbie.

**Liked it? I don't know.. I tried to make the brina one not OOC and the bade one was kinda sucky. Tell me what you think. NEW LETTERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER if you are interested. **

**REVIEW!**

**Peace~Love~Pink~Brina**


End file.
